Friend
is the 5th episode of Ultraman Ginga S. Plot One day, a strange wormhole opened as Vakishim appears under the control of Android One Zero. Hikaru Raido transforms into Ultraman Ginga to fight him. Ginga was about to perform the Ginga Hyper Kick on the Super Beast when Vakishim grabs hold of him and manages to swing him around in circles until letting go and firing his One Horn Missiles and launched his horn at him soon after that. Just when One Zero was about to finish him off, Yapool suddenly appears and takes the control away from One Zero then he sends the choju back to it's dimension as Exceller surprised by the twist of the event. Yapool communicated with One Zero saying that he had no intentions to joins Exceller but going on his own motif: to destroy Ultramen. Nonetheless, Exceller called her for retreat as they watched his moves from afar. The UPG members Arisa Sugita and Gouki Matsumoto rode their car and returned to the base as Yapool set his eyes on Gouki and possessed the man. At the UPG Live Base, Gouki slowly lose control of himself and attacked several workers including his own friends. He rushed into the toiled and witnessed Yapool came out of the mirror and tried to complete his assimilation on him. Hikaru rushed to Gouki but Yapool didn't want him to interfere and trapped him in a dimensional rift. While Shou was watching a pregnant woman praying at a temple, the Yapool-possessed Gouki appeared via teleportation and attacked Shou from behind. The woman fainted, as she restrained from her unborn child. Gouki temporarily regained control and brought her to a nearby hospital while trying to resist Yapool's influence on him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory and chased Yapool-possessed Gouki until a strange wormhole appeared and fired missiles as Victory dodged ever single of them. Vakishim leaved the wormhole and then fired his Vulcan Fire and strike Victory with them. Shou then UlTrans King Joe Launcher and both of them fired their energy blasts at each other up to a stalemate. Taro/Strium Brace assisted Hikaru by lending him Ultraman Jack's Ultra Barrier to escape the dimensional rift. Hikaru ran outside and transformed into Ginga. Shou told Hikaru to chase after Yapool while he fought Vakishim. Gouki managed to get the pregnant woman to the hospital as this enraged Yapool further for him to transform into Giant Yapool to attack the hospital until Gouki, whom was still possessed by Yapool during the transformation hold him off. Ginga kicked Yapool freeing Gouki from his possession. He then ordered Vakishim to retreat back into their dimension but Ultraman Victory followed suit and brought it back. He then fought with Ginga himself who tranformaed into Strium form and Victory "UlTrans" his right hand into the Gudon Whip and lashed the choju multiple times until he destroyed Vakishim with Victorium Shoot. After Vakishim's defeat, he tried to return to his dimension, but Victory stopped him and he was then defeated by Ginga using Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. After the whole event is over, Gouki visited the pregnant woman. Though her child was still unborn, but she thanked him for his assistance. Arisa, Gouki and Hikaru happily drove back to the base while they passed into Shou, whom was seen brought along a bouquet of white flowers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Taro/Strium Brace *Ultraman Victory Kaiju *Vakishim *Android One Zero *Alien Chibu Exceller *Giant Yapool *Chiburoid DVD/Blu-Ray Release *Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 features episodes 4-6 *Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I features episodes 1-8. 5215799120141021155851041.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 B46c7fcf.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I Trivia *When Ginga was summon by Hikaru after Vakishim appeared, Ginga is seen coming in from the sky and quickly forms a kick toward Vakishim, this seems to resemble the original Ultraman's type of kick some times when he entered a fight. *This episode mainly focused on Gouki Matsumoto as the episode's main hero, as seen saving a mother and the hospital while struggking over Yapool's control. *The car that Gouki used to drive was a white Nissan Leaf. The same car was also used as the base model for UPG's UPG-EV1 Schnauzer *In this episode, the portal animation is changed from breaking glass to a generic wormhole opening. Gallery 10600575 630203857099476 2149775302186359612 n.jpg 10547422 630204433766085 2942042412238466602 n.jpg 10603249_630203870432808_6924198065582770667_n.jpg 10606116_630548160398379_2675840182099753395_n.jpg Category:Ultraman Ginga S Episodes Category:Episodes